Kristina's Dairy
by Chantel Lynn
Summary: Kristina Corinthos is nine and moving home to Port Charles with her family. Life has changed and this is her story.
1. Chapter 1

The diary of Kristina Addela Corinthos, age nine

So I live in Roma, Italy with my dad and step mom Reese. Yes Reese Marshall. I know all think she died, but she went away on a mission to save her baby. My little sister Rayann is now four. I love her so much. I haven't seen any of my family save for my brothers Michael age 14 and Morgan age 7 and my Aunt Carly. The boys stay with us during the Holidays and breaks from school. Aunt Carly married Uncle Jax and they have a daughter Courtney age two. Mommy Reese had another baby Kelsee age 1. I have a sister Molly age four and I haven't seen her in many years. Mommy and Ric don't come to see me. Daddy said they are welcomed but they don't come. I don't think they love me anymore, but I have my new mommy and I love her and she loves me. Growing up in Roma has been amazing. I speak English, Spanish and Italian. It is now summer break and my dad has decided to move us back to Port Charles. Uncle Jason was here and said he was need back home so I guess I am packing my bags and going home. I remember the day I left for Roma with my dad. I was scared but I knew he was going to keep me safe.

Flashback: I was playing in my room with my dolls when I heard a knock at the door. I could hear my daddy so I ran out to see him. "Daddy." I yelled and jumped into his arms. "Hi sweetheart." He hugged me. "So I have a surprise for you." Sonny said. "What?" I asked. "Well, I am going on a trip and you get to come with." "Really?" "Yep, so go pack some of your clothes and toys and we can get going." I ran back into my room and chose all the toys I wanted to take on my trip. My nanny Viola came in and helped me pack my clothes. Soon I was all ready. I could hear mommy and Ric yelling at daddy. "Sonny she is only a little girl." "I know that Alexis, but she was kept from me for so many years, I want the chance to know my daughter without you and Ric hovering over us." "Come on Sonny." Ric said. "You both knew this day was coming. Judge Hart gave me custody. I gave you guys a week to say goodbye before we left for Rome." "But her family is here." Alexis said. "I am her family too. But you would like her to forget that right?" "Sonny, I am her mother." "And you have had her for so many years all to yourself and then Ric learns the truth so he worms his way into your lives and tries to play daddy to my daughter without me even knowing it. No, she is coming with me to Rome." "How long will you be gone?" Alexis asked. "I'm not sure." "Come one Sonny. What about school, her brothers and sister." Ric said. "Well there are schools in Rome and her siblings are welcomed to come see her whenever they want as are you." "You're going to walk away from your boys and life here." Ric said. "I am not walking away from anything. Carly and Jax are on vacation so I have the boys for the summer. They are coming to Rome with us. Kristina will be fine and safe." "Sonny I am begging you please don't take my baby." Alexis said. "Where was that when I wanted to see my daughter in the hospital when she was at death's door, or when you kidnapped her from the hospital, or bared me from seeing her or how about the first three years of her life. No, Kristina is moving to Rome with me and that is final." I came back out and Max took my things to the car. "Ok baby are you ready to go?" "Yeah, are Michael and Morgan coming?" "Yep and you three cam play all summer long." "Cool." "Ok, say goodbye to your mama and Ric." Sonny said. I did and left with my daddy. End of Flash back.

So my life when from every minute planned to having fun and discovering a new place with my brothers and new baby sister Rayann. The summer seemed to pass in no time and Michael and Morgan headed back to Port Charles. I started school and made tons of friends. Michael and Morgan came for Christmas, spring break and summers. We all seemed to grow and change. Rayann got bigger and soon Kelsee was born. I had a family, but my tale is just starting. 


	2. Chapter 2

Kristina Corinthos: Moving back to Port Charles 6/12/09

So today I said goodbye to all my friends and boarded my daddy jet for Port Charles, New York. Truthfully I am scared because I don't know to expect. Michael told me not to worry because he would have me fitting in, in no time. In Roma I had friends and in Port Charles I know no one save for family. I wonder if Alexis and Ric are going to be there. I am not sure if I want to see them. They never came to see me. So it was a long flight, but we are now in Port Charles. We unload and pile into the car. We went to Greystone my old family home. There we found Uncle Jason, Aunt Sam, Aunt Carly, Uncle Jax, Michael, Morgan, Courtney and Grandpa Mike. No Alexis and Ric insight. We had a big welcome home party then they showed up. Alexis, Ric and Molly.

"Kristina!" Alexis exclaimed lowering to a level where Kristina could run into her arms. "Come on baby." Kristina didn't move. Alexis stood up. "What's wrong with her Sonny?" Alexis asked all high and mighty.

"Let's see it had been four years since she has seen you and you just except her to run into your arms and forget the pain of not seeing you." Sonny said calmly.

"Come on Sonny." Ric said jumping to her aid. "Alexis is Kristina's mom."

"No a mom implies that you are there for said child. You call and come see every once and a while. Alexis stopped being Kristina mom along time ago."

"Mommy I'm tired may I go up to bed please?" Kristina asked Reese. "Sure baby. I will go up because your sisters have to go down too." Reese gathered the girls and went up. She got them all settled in and came down to find only Sonny, Ric and Alexis.

Are they asleep?" Sonny asked as she stood behind the chair where he sat.

"Out the moment their heads hit the pillows." Reese said. "So what are you three talking about?"

"How you stole my daughter." Alexis said. "Funny, I thought she was Sonny's and she needed a mom because the one she had abandoned her." Reese said. Alexis rolled her eyes.

"I did no such thing. Sonny took her to Rome." Alexis said shocked that Reese was speaking so big to her.

"Oh so is Roma on Mars and all the shuttles have been booked?" Sonny asked sarcastically. "You know it is in Italy. Planes go there every day. And they invented this thing were you can talk to some one."

"Sonny we no this. But how are we supposed to talk to our baby while she is so far away?" Alexis said.

"Don't even try it. She Isn't your baby. Kristina hasn't seen you in four years and she wants nothing to do with you. I think it will be better if you leave and don't come back."

"Sonny I want to be a part of my daughter's life." Alexis said. "Maybe she can come stay with us for a little while?"

"I don't think so." Reese said. "She isn't going anywhere with you and she will never see you again if that is what she wants."

"I am her mom." Alexis began.

"No, I am her mom. She is my daughter. No I didn't give birth to her but I have been there for her and I will not let you take her."

"I think we should stop. It has been a long day and we need some sleep." Right then the Kelsee started to cry.

"I'll go and I'll meet you in bed in a few." She kissed him and she went up.

Sonny showed Alexis, Ric and Molly out and turned out the lights and headed up to bed. Reese fed Kelsee and she feel back to sleep. She then went into her and Sonny's room and went to sleep.

Dear Diary, So I am back home and I think I am going to be happy here. I don't like that Alexis and Ric came by, but I like being with my brothers again and we have so many things planned. I hope Alexis and Ric don't interfere. I am looking forward to my first summer back in Port Charles with my family. I am not sure how life is going to go or if I will make any friends. It makes me a little nervous but I had no problems making friends in Roma so I don't think I will have any here. Mom arranged for me to go to a day camp with Michael and Morgan. I am looking forward to it. I still have three days until it's starts. Mom and I are going to go shopping to get new summer clothes and things for my room. It is a bit out dated considering I haven't lived here since I was five. Dad got me into the same school a Morgan and I have to take some test. It shouldn't be hard considering I was top in my class at school in Roma, but then we did everything in Metric and another language. I don't think I will have to take any language classes. So moving home has been exciting, scary and a new adventure to face head on.

Kristina Corinthos 


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Diary,

So today I met Cameron Spencer. He is Michael and Morgan's cousin. He is my age and fun to hang around with. Dad let me go with Michael and Morgan and some bodyguards to Kelly's. My Grandfather owns the little diner. My dad bought it for him several years ago for a father's day present. We hung out and had hamburgers and cokes. I met a lot of new people and made some new friends. Sarah, Hannah, Angela and Josie all made me feel so welcomed and we made plans to go to hang out until we go off to Summer Camp. Mom and told me about it that morning. I can't wait. I get to go horse back riding, swimming, hiking, and so many other wonderful thing and Michael, Morgan and Cameron will all be there. Alexis and Ric stopped by so we headed out. Alexis tried to stop us but Michael said he would have his body guard Max move them so we could leave. I hate that they are trying to be in my life. I have a mom and dad and I don't need them or want them. We head back to dads to go swimming. Mom made us snacks and we had friends over. Max, Milo, Vic, Enzo and Hector all watched so no one got hurt. We had cannon ball contest but dad won. He made the biggest splash. Mom was soaked but she laughed it off. She jumped in and pretended to dunk his head under water while we all laughed/. I have the best parents in the world. Dad cook Barbeque and and we ate out in the garden. We used to back in Roma all the times. Sometimes I forget that I lived in Roma but I find myself speaking Italian and laugh because no one knows what I am saying. Tomorrow we are going shopping for thing for camp and I can't wait. I just hope tomorrow will be a Alexis and Ric free day.

Kristina Corinthos 


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Diary,

So today started out good. Mom and I went shopping and got me all kind of things for camp. Then we went and got manicures. Sam my older sister joined us. I was shocked to learn I had an older sister. Looks like Alexis was doing something at a very young age. But then we headed to Kelly's to me dad and the others before we headed off to camp. And low and behold there was Alexis and Ric trying to horn in on my family goodbye. Mom told me to just smile and that I would be at camp having fun in no time, then the hug came. Alexis tried to hug me. Ok, I am cool with biting my tongue, but when she tried to hug me I lost it. The nerve of her. Mom told her not to but she did it anyways. I couldn't stand her touching me s I pushed her away and she tripped over Molly and knocked Ric over in the process. Molly didn't get hurt thank God, but I think Alexis learned her lesson. She started screaming that I was ungrateful, spoiled and selfish but mom jumped in her face. Dad and Jason had to hold her back from killing her. Mom is like that. I wish Alexis and Ric would just go away. They need to realize I am no long a member of their twisted family. Dad told me how Alexis kept me away from him and how Ric found out and wanted to raise me as his knowing all along he was talking something from my dad. It makes me so mad. I mean I love my dad and I hate that someone had the nerve to say he wasn;t good enough to be my dad. He is the most amazing and wonderful dad a girl like me could have. He gave me the best mom in the world. She told me the story of how some bad people kidnapped me and she came to PC to find me. Dad says she was our angel sent to Earth and we refused to give her back. But on a happy note I love camp. I am in a cabin with the girls from home and we are so happy. Are consoler's name is Ginga and she is so fun. We played games and talked. Tomorrow is going to be fun but for now I am off to dinner and then campfire. I'll tell you about it later.

Kristina Corinthos aka baby bear PS Yes, my camp name is baby bear. Michael gave it to me and the others liked it so I have kept it. 


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Diary,

So camp is so much fun. We all got teamed up with a partner for hiking and I was with Cameron. We had so much fun. The leaders said to was ok to laugh and have fun and we did. We couldn't stop laughing. Cameron is so funny. He told me stories about his grandfather one of my dad's oldest friends Luke Spencer. We stopped in a meadow for lunch. Cameron saw these deer's eating and we got some pictures of them. They were great. We reached this waterfall and stopped for a swim. We had this diving contest. There were some really good divers but when I did my dive everyone clapped. Guess those lessons mom had me take paid off. We got in time to shower and head to dinner. Michael and Morgan were so excited to see me. It was the first time in two days that we got to sit and talk. Ginga gave me some mail mom and dad sent. I read the letter to Michael and Morgan.

Dear Krissy, Michael and Morgan,

We hope you are having a good time. We miss you all here but we know time at camp is important so have fun and take tons of pictures. There is a visiting day in two weeks so make a list of things you need and want and we will bring them up. We are planning a big Barbeque for when you all get back. Kelsee misses you guys lots too. She walks around calling for you, so I included some new pictures of her and Rayann so you have them. Rayann says she loves you lots and hopes you are not having to much fun. She started day camp and loves it. So dad says stay safe and have fun. Call if you need anything and write back with what you want us to bring. If you need some film developed sent it to. We sent tons of postage with you guys and we can bring more. Sam and Jason are also going to come up. Maybe even Jax and Carly. Have fun, make friends and enjoy camp.

Love always, Mom and Dad.

We're excited about seeing them. They announced that we could make nature gifts to give to them. Cameron's parents are coming so we are all going to take the classes. We made huge list of things we need and want. I gave them to Ginga to send along with several rolls of film. I am excited to see how things turn out. We had this huge campfire. We sang songs, watched skits, listened to stories and finally said goodnight. It is late and I can't sleep. I have this bad felling.

"baby bear why are you still up?" Ginga asked. "I can't sleep. I have this bad feeling." "What do you mean?" "I get these bad feelings when something bad happens." "Ok, do you want to call you mom." "May I please?" "Yea, come on." Ginga took Kristina's hand and they made there way to the main office. It was only eleven so all the workers will still up. Kristina's feeling got worse and worse. "Hey Ginga what is going on?" Polar Bear Head Consoler asked. "Well baby bear here is having trouble sleeping and has a bad feeling. I thought it might help to call home." "Ok," Ginga took Kristina into the phone and she called home, but there was no response. She tried Sam and Jason, Carly and Jax but no one was home. "Is there anyone else to call?" Ginga asked. "Grandpa, but I don't know his number." Tears were welling in her eyes. "Ok, would your brother Michael or Morgan know the number?" "Yes." polar Bear just walked in. "Kristina your Grandfather is here to collect you, Michael, Morgan and Cameron Spencer." Kristina ran out and saw Mike. She started crying. "Grandpa what happened?" Kristina asked running up. "Mike hugged her. "There was an accident. I need to take you, Michael, Morgan and Cameron home." "What about our things." "I need you to go with Ginga and collect them. I am not sure if you will be back this summer." Kristina walked back to her cabin with Ginga and began to pack. She had only been there two days and something bad happened. She packed and made her way back to the main office. Michael, Morgan and Cameron arrived a few minutes later and they left. No one knew what was going on. Kristina opened her diary.

I am scared and mad. I don't know what is going on. If anything happens I may never write in you again.

Kristina Corinthos 


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Diary,

I am so sad. Kelsee was playing in the park with Rayann when a drunk drive plowed through the park. Daddy ran to protect her but he got hit to. He managed block most of the hit but Kelsee and daddy got hurt. On top of that the driver was Ric. Daddy and Kelsee were rushed to GH were they under went emergency surgery. Daddy was less injured then Kelsee. She is now in a coma. Ric then attacked Elizabeth and she went into pre-mature labor with Cameron's little sister Becky. She is fine and so is Elizabeth. Kelsee hover isn't doing to good. We are all camped out here at GH. Kelsee slipped into a coma and we are trying to get her to come back. Her doctors are Robin Scorpio and Patrick Drake. Michael's Grandma Bobbie says they are the best and we can't go wrong with them. I just don't know. I keep a happy face on for mom and dad, but things are really scary. Alexis was by trying to get mom and dad to drop the charges, but they said it wasn't going to happen. I don't think she cares that an innocent little girl got hurt. She said that all of Sonny's children were going to get hurt, but we have never been hurt. Sure there was the whole kidnapping thing when I was three but we weren't harmed and it wasn't just daddy's fault. But for Alexis to be so cruel towards my baby sister is mean. She deserves better.

"Krissy sweetie what are you writing?" Reese asked coming up and checking on her. "I was writing in my dairy. I am scared so I write in here and it makes me feel better." "Ok, well you know you can tell me and daddy that you're scared and we make you feel better." "But you have som much going on with Kelsee. I don't want to be a bother." Sonny just walked in hearing it all. "You are no bother Kristina Corinthos. You are our daughter and if you are scared about what is going on I want you to talk to us. We love you and we will always be there for you." "Ok/" Kristina said. "Do you want to tell us what is scaring you?" Reese asked. "Is Kelsee going to die?" "No, her doctors say she is going to be ok. She is just taking a long nap." "Ok, I just don't want to lose her." "You wont and we wont." Sonny said sitting next to her. "We are going to be a family forever." Reese said. "Ok." Kristina said hugging them. "So what's in the diary?" Sonny asked. "You have to wait until I publish it to read." Kristina said. "Yep, we have a writer on our hands here." Reese said. "Yep, and some day everyone will read my story." "Can't wait." Sonny said smiling.

So things are going to be ok. Kelsee woke up a few hour ago and is doing fine. She cries a lot because she is in pain. Mom got to hold her. She cried to. Robin and Patrick said it will take a while but Kelsee would be ok again some day. For now she is awake and life looks bright for her. I have to go. I get to go in and see her now. It was only mommy and daddy in visiting, but now the rest get to go in. I will tell you how it goes later.

Kristina Corinthos 


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Diary,

So, Kelsee is getting better. Her pain is still constant and doctor think she has a slipped or blown disk in her back. Mommy is able to hold her and she quiets down but she us still in a lot of pain. Alexis is the DA here in PC and she tried to get Ric off on a technicality, but mommy called the Judge and he said Roc was going to pay. Alexis filed court papers to remove me from my home seeing how daddy is sick and mommy is focusing on Kelsee. I have to see the judge tomorrow and I am so scared. I think I might cry in front of him, and what if he takes me away. IZ can't go back to Alexis.

"Ok, Kristina the judge is ready to see you. All you have to do is answer his questions honestly." Ms. Evans from DCFS said. Kristina smiled at her and walked into the court room head held high. Kristina walked past everyone and took a seat next to the judge. Her name was Judge Clair Andrews. "Hi, Kristina I am Judge Andrews. I am going to ask you a few questions ok." "Yes, your honor." Kristina said. "I need you to answer them honestly ok?" "Yes, your honor." Kristina said. "Tell me about your home?" "The house I live in or my family?" "Your family?" "Well I have mommy and daddy. Daddy was hurt when Ric ran him and my baby sister Kelsee over. They are getting better know. Kelsee has to have surgery to fix her back and daddy is back to normal save for eight stitches in his forehead. I have an older brother Michael, a little brother Morgan and another baby sister Rayann." "What about Alexis's side?" "I have a baby sister Molly and a big sister Sam. She is more like Aunt Sam, because she is married to Uncle Jason. He's not my real uncle, but he is my godfather and he and my dad say they are brother." "So you know Sam?" "Yes, I didn't know she was my older sister, I just thought she was my aunt, she is real cool. Her and Mom are good friends and we go on monthly mini spa trips together." "Do you have other family?" "Yes, my Grandpa Mike, she gives me chocolate chip cookies when I visit him, then there is Aunt Carly, she really isn't my aunt but she is. She and Uncle Jax have a daughter named after my late Aunt Courtney. There is also Ric who is my dad's brother, but I don't like him. On Alexis side I have a cousin Nikolas and he has a son John who is the son of my late Aunt Courtney." "Ok, what is home like. Good, bad, odd?" "Home is great, we just moved back to Port Charles from Roma but it has been great. Mom and Dad let us have friends over, we get to see all of our family, we do fun things together and we all love each other." "Do you remember what it was like to live with Alexis?" "Yes your honor. Things were all strick and rules, rules, rules. We never had fun and she forced me to call Ric daddy Ric. I never liked it. I was so happy when I got to go live with my daddy." "Ok, Kristina I want you to think about this for one minute, then I will ask you again. Who do you want to be with?" Kristina looked over the courtroom. Her parents sat at their table with tons of family behind them. Then Alexis sat there smiling big with no one behind her. "Your honor if I may, I don't need a minute, I can answer that now." "Ok, who do you want to be with?" "I want to be with my mom and dad. I want to be with my family. I have a big family around me and I want them." "Ok, Kristina thank you so much. You can go back out into the hall with Ms. Evans now." "Thank you, if I may, may I give my parents a hug?" "Yes you may." Kristina hopped up and ran to her parents. They enfolded her in their arms and then she went back out. A few minutes later Reese and Sonny scooped her into their arms and were so happy.

So I got t stay with my mom and dad and I don't have to see Alexis. I am so happy for me, but she can really celebrate when Kelsee is better. She has surgery tomorrow. So I have to get some sleep so I can be there for everyone.

Kristina Corinthos 


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Diary,

So Kelsee is doing better. The surgery was a success, but she has a lot of physical therapy to go through. She says it is hard but she's not giving up. Kelsee is so brave. Daddy told me about the time when I was sick and I didn't give up. I really don't remember it but I know that is when my dad came into my life. Since all are doing better we get to go back to camp. I am so excited. Cameron is coming to. Grandpa Mike is taking us back in a few hours. Mom and dad promised no more interruptions. So I am excited. We have only missed four days so we have four and a half weeks left. I talked to Ginga and she said my cabin mates are making me a welcome back sign. I can't wait to go back. We still get to do all of the fun things that were planned. We are going to stop by and see Kelsee and then head to camp. So I will write more when we are back and things go back to normal.

Kelsee Corinthos a.k.a. Baby Bear. 


	9. Chapter 9

Dear Diary,

So camp is great. We've been back for a week. My cabin is doing so many fun things. They ever redid some of the things I missed. We hiked to this meadow and picket flowers. Ginga taught us how to dry them. I am sending them home for mom, Rayann and Kelsee. We went swimming and fishing. We have fun games to play at night and camp fire is great. I get to sing this song I learned in Roma. The girls always ask me to speak all the languages I know. I have fun teaching them as well. Ginga speaks fluent Italian and we talk together all the time. We have a camp fire skit coming up and the girls want to do it in Italian. Me and Ginga are teaching them. I can't wait. It will be so much fun. Right now we are taking a break before fun times begins. Cameron asked me to be his partner. We have been partners for three days now. I think it's because we work well together. Sarah and Emily two girls in my cabin, they're from Oregon. They tell me he likes me. I say we're only nine and friends. But we have a few more minutes left and I want to talk to Michael and Morgan before we go off and play. So I will tell you more later.

Kelsee Corinthos a.k.a. Baby Bear 


	10. Chapter 10

Dear Diary,

Sorry I haven't written in so long. I was so busy. We started doing all kinds of fun and different things at camp that we got carried away. Cameron and I have had so much fun. I never known anyone like him. Michael watches us when ever we are together, but I talked to him and told him I am way to young for any boyfriend kind of thing. Plus I told him I would tell dad and Aunt Carly I saw him kissing Mandy Booth the other day. He got all read and hasn't bothered me since.

So parents day is here and mom, dad, Jason, Sam and Mike all came. Michael is giving them a tour before they meet me at my cabin to show them. Us girls are not allowed in the boys area after several snuck over to play tricks on him. They can come over here with adults so they'll be here soon. I wanted to show them where I live, I want them to meet my friends and see all thre wonderful things I have done. I don't see them yet but I do see Cameron's parents and baby sister Becky.

"Hi Tonks, Mr. and Mrs. Spencer." "Hi Kristina." Liz says. "No mom she is baby bear." Cameron said. "Oh sorry. Hi baby bear are you enjoying camp?" Liz said.  
"Oh yes, I am having a great time. I am glad mom and dad decided to move back from Roma." "So Tonks here says you to have been camp pals all summer." Lucky says.  
"Tonks is a great friend to have. Plus we win everything when were together"  
"Well I am glad you are having such a great time. I see your family heading this way." Liz said. She turned and saw them all.  
"Oh thanks, it was nice seeing you Mr. and Mrs. Spencer. If you'll excuse me." "Yes have fun the rest of the summer." Liz said.  
"Thank you and you too. See ya later Tonks."

She ran over to her family. "So are you ready to see me side of the camp?" "Sure thing baby bear." Mike said. "How did you get your name?" Sonny asked.  
"I gave it to her." Michael said.  
"I love it too."

I showed them where I lived, they net my friends and Ginga, they saw all the cool things I did. Daddy left a package on for me on my bed full of things I wrote home for. We laughed and played. We got to go to lunch out of camp so daddy took all of us and invited Liz, Lucky and their kids to join us. We had such a great time. Cam and I told them stories about how we slid down the water fall, hiked up the mountain, caught fishes and had lots of fun. Michael told them about boating and climbing tall trees. Morgan told them about building giant sand castles that looked like builds, animals and clocks with eyes, After the we headed back to camp. Lucky had to work so Cameron said goodbye to his family and road back with us. But when we got back there she was. Alexis with Molly in tow. She was talking with Ginga,

"I am sorry ma'am but you are not on the approved list to see Kristina and like I said she is out with her parents?" Ginga said. "Look I am her mother. I have all rights to see her." Alexis said. Sonny cleared his throat and they looked up.  
"What are you doing here Alexis?" Reese asked. "It is family day and I came to see Kristina." Alexis said sweetly. "Come give mommy a big hug.  
Kristina didn't move.  
"I have a mom and you are not her." She said firmly.  
"Don't you see what they've done to my little girl." Alexis said. "I am sorry Ms. Davis but I need to ask you to leave." Ginga said calmly. "I am the DA of Port Charles. You Can't dismiss me"  
"Miss Davis I can and did. Kristina is with her family"  
"I make this camp pay for what your doing." Alexis left taking Molly with her.

We got checked back in and said goodbye to everyone. I was happy to see my parents. I just wish Alexis would stay away. Well until more happens.

Kristina Corinthos a k a Baby Bear. 


	11. Chapter 11

Dear Diary,

So I am having the time of my life. We hiked through the forest and I got stunk by a bee.. I was fine. We saw some baby bears from far away. We also saw a dear and her fawn. We have three weeks left and it fells like we still have so much more to do. Cameron and I dug out funky shapes in the sand and made sand candles for our moms. His mom is really nive. She sent him her famous brownies and he shared with me. Mom sent her favorite chocolate chip cookies. I shared mine with him too. The end of camp games are coming out and I am glad I wrote home for more film. I was running out. We looked through all the pictures from the rolls I sent home and mom developed. I brought these scraps books and am putting some together. My friends are all writing silly things inside. I hope I don't forget them all, but that is why I am making these scrap books. I can't wait to show mom. Cam and I have one to ourselves. We spent yesterday working on it. We named it Baby Bear and Tonks adventure at camp.

Well that's it. The camp games are starting tomorrow and we are going to have so much fun. I will write in you when I have the chance.

Kristina Corinthos a k a baby bear 


	12. Chapter 12

Secret entry of Cameron Spencer a k a Tonks

So this is Kristina's dairy, now I Haven't read it, but Kristina gave me permission to write in it. So here goes.

Kristina is an amazing girl. She is fun to hang out with. We do all the camp games together. We have like four thousand points between us. We need six hundred more to get these cool sets of walkie talkies. We each get a pair so we can play hide and seek all over town. Kristina is excited about school and listens to all my stories. I have never met anyone like her. She always smiles witch makes me smile and she is nice to everyone even if they don't deserve it. My mom would say she is the bigger person. She gives os much as herself as she can and never asks for anything back. I like when she teaches me how to speak Italian, Spanish and French. I can't wait to show my parents. We get to take second language class this year in school. I wonder if Kristina will have to take that class.

So Kristina is the best friend I ever had. She is a true friend and I know we will be friends for life. Dad says that is how he and mom started out. So I say goodie for me. Kristina was a little bummed when Alexis tried to show up and ruin her day with her family. I tried to help her forget it, but I think she really wishes for Alexis to go away and never come back. We have face painting this after noon for war games this afternoon. And no it's not like it sounds. I think Kristina will tell you more after we win.

Note to Kristina, You are a good friend and I am glad you entered my life. I hope we are friends always.

Cameron Spencer a k a Tonks. 


	13. Chapter 13

Dear Diary,

Ok, so Camp games are still going on. So far me and Cameron are ahead in points and are happy. We are having so much fun. We are also doing cabin games. We got to team up with one boy cabin and my cabin is with Cameron's so all is good. We have to ware white shirts with the letters G for Ginga and A for Apollo on them. We got to climb this tall tree and jump off. We had to see who would go the highest. Cameron and I went first and we went all the way to the top. Now I know some might think I would chicken out but mom tells me there is nothing to fear. That some times it is take a large jump and seeing where you land that is fun. So I did that and it was way cool. Ginga took tons of pictures and I can't wait to see how they turn out. We were the only to besides Michael and Morgan to go all the way to the top of the trees. Dad is going to be so proud. I know he doesn't like heights but the fact that we did this and were the only ones with Cameron to do this is something to be proud of. So next we have more camps games. We have to paddle a canoe around a course set in the water, then back to shore where we have to run up the hill to the dining hall drank four glasses of water together and back down to the boat backwards. This is going to be so much fun. While I have togo because they just blew the whistle, I'll tell you how we did later.

Kristina Corinthos a k a baby bear. 


	14. Chapter 14

Dear Diary,

Ok, so we have two days of camp left and I am so sad. I have made so many friends and I don't want to leave them. I can't seem to stop crying. Ginga said I would see them all next year and I know that is true but I had to leave all my friends in Roma and make new ones and now they are leaving. Cameron came up with the idea of getting everyone's address and e-mail so we can write and stay in touch. Other's thought it was a good idea to so many are running around getting them. I know I will see some when school starts but the ones that have to leave the state to go home or that don't live in PC I wont so I want to stay in touch with all of them. We have our final camp fire tonight. I don't know if I will be able to stop crying. I am just so sad. Camp games ended and Cam and I won the single events and our cabins the cabin events. Tomorrow at lunch we get to choose our prizes. We have enough points to get all kinds of things. Cam said he is getting me this teddy bare named baby bear so I can have a reminder of this summer forever. I found a stuffed animal of a fox and I named it Tonks for him. Tomorrow we have our final camp ceremony with all the parents here. Then we will go home. Well it is time for camp fire and I said I would sing my favorite song.

My favorite Linger Mmm, Mmm, I want to linger Mmm, Mmm, a little longer Mmm, Mmm, a little longer here with you Mmm, Mmm, its such a perfect night Mmm, Mmm, it doesn't seem quite right Mmm, Mmm, that this should be my last with you Mmm, Mmm, and as the years go by Mmm, Mmm, I'll think of you and sigh Mmm, Mmm, This is good night and not good bye Mmm, Mmm, I want to linger Mmm, Mmm, a little longer Mmm, Mmm, a little longer here with you Mmm, Mmm, and come September Mmm, Mmm, I will remember Mmm, Mmm, our camping days and friendships true Mmm, Mmm, I want to linger Mmm, Mmm, a little longer Mmm, Mmm, a little longer here with you

So I sang my favorite song and I didn't cry. But know it is time for bed.

Kristina Corinthos a k a baby bear.

PSS Cameron's and my favorite is Barges.

Barges Out of my window, looking in the night I can see the barges flickering light Silently flows the river to the sea And the barges too go silently

Chorus: Barges, I would like to go with you I would like to sail the ocean blue Barges, are there treasures in your hold Do you fight with pirates brave and bold

Out of my window looking in the night I can see the barges flickering light Starboard shines green and the port is glowing red I can see them flickering far ahead

Barges, I would like to go with you I would like to sail the ocean blue Barges, are there treasures in your hold Do you fight with pirates brave and bold

How my heart longs to sail away with you As you sail across the ocean blue But I must sit beside my window dear And watch you sail away from here

Barges, I would like to go with you I would like to sail the ocean blue Barges, are there treasures in your hold Do you fight with pirates brave and bold 


	15. Chapter 15

Dear Diary,

So my time at camp is over. We are in the car heading home now. I can't believe it is over. In less then two weeks I start school. I am so nerves about that and sad because camp ended. I have my baby bear Cam gave me with me. I love it so much. Mom brought us some shirts so we can have all are friends sign. There was an extra one so I gave it to Cam so he could collect signatures. We put on a show for the parents to tell them about the time we spent at camp. Dad said he was proud because we climbed the tree. I told mom she helped me. I told her about hearing her words in my head saying just let go and jump. She was very happy that I remember them. I told her I remember everything she ever told me. Cam and I got these cool metals for winning the camp games. We took tons of last minute pictures with everyone and then we headed for home. Well camp is over and there will be next year and a new adventure awaits us at home.

Kristina Corinthos forever and always baby bear. 


	16. Chapter 16

Ok, so we last left with Kristina heading home from summer camp when she was nine years old. Now we pick up with Kristina at age sixteen.

Dear Diary,

So today is my sweet sixteen. Mom and dad let me have this big party at Kelly's. All my friends from school were there. We dance, ate and goofed off. My friends brought me gift and sang when Grandpa brought the cake out. It was dorky but fun. The best gift I got is when Cam and I walked on the docks afterwards. He gave me my first kiss. Cam and I have been crushing on each other for ages and now we finally decided to date. I am so happy he likes me. Plus were best friends like his parents and my cousin Nikolas and Emily and they are still together decades later. I wonder if Cam and I will. Well I have to head home because mom and dad want to have a family celebration to. Cam is helping me with all my gift. I still have some to open including Cam's.

"Momma we're back." Kristina called walking in. Sonny and Reese came from the back. "Hello you two." Sonny said. "Look at all this stuff. I think she has enough maybe we should take ours back." Sonny was holding a blue bag.  
"Once again I think you're right." Reese said, "Plus ours might seem so minuscule compared to all these"  
"You know I would love whatever you give me. I always do." Kristina said. They sat the others down and Sonny handed her the blue bag. Kristina smiled and reached inside. :Roma, you are sending me to Roma?" Kristina said. "Yes, you and seven of your friends will be going to Roma for the summer. There are some class you guys can take, some places to visit and you can show them all where you grew up for four years." Reese said. "Oh momma this is wonderful. Thank you. Thank you papa." Kristina said hugging them. "I love it when she calls me papa." Sonny said. "I can take anyone right?" Kristina asked. "Yes, and if you choose Cam we already talked to your mom and dad and they said it would be good." Reese said. "Really, so Cam you want to go to Roma with me?" Kristina asked.  
"I would love to." Cam said and they hugged. "I should go tell me parents." Cam said. "Momma what time is my party?" Kristina asked.  
"At seven." "Ok, them can I go with Cam?" "Yes, have fun." Sonny said and they ran out. "Our baby girl is falling in love." Reese said. "I know." Sonny replied.

So I am going to Roma with Cam, Kyle, Josh, Sarah, Hannah, Angela and Josie. All the parents said yes. Cam's grandfather Luke is going over with his girlfriend Skye and their daughter Cassia. We are staying at the Villa where I lived with my family. It is going to be so much fun. Look Roma here we come.

Kristina Corinthos 


	17. Chapter 17

Dear Diary,

We are heading to the airport to leave for Roma. Cam is asleep on my shoulder. We were up late packing everything we thought we would need. Kyle, Josh, Sarah, Hannah, Angela and Josie. Are all excited. We can't wait to start class. I e-mailed some of my friends and they are going to meet us at my house. Luke, Skye and Cassia headed over y4esterday to make sure everything was ready. I think I am going to miss everyone so much, but I have my friends, Cam and I will write home everyday. I can't wait for my new adventures in Roma. I miss is so much and I know I will fit back in right away. I am a little nervous because I have changed a lot since I was late there. I am sixteen and have changed from the nine year old I was when I left Roma. But I think it will be great to go back because some time they say we all have to fly the nest and this might be my first step in doing so. Who know maybe in three months when I return I wont be the same girl that left. I know no matter what, I have a home, a family and the best people in my life.

Kristina Corinthos

So I hope you have enjoyed the diary so far. Kristina has filled it up and needs to get a new one. But don't worry the adventure is not over. Look for My Adventures in Roma by: Kristina Corinthos coming soon.  
Chantel 


End file.
